


By the Stars & Sky

by Calesvol



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: The last moments of Yoel of Londor shared with his closest friend, Yuria of Londor. Takes place in Dark Souls 3.





	

**Warning(s]:** Character death

* * *

She had come at the shortest notice , at the most swiftest of instances. Yuria was one who could cross the farthest of distances with an uncanny ease if need be, as their sort oft could. Disappearing in ashes and smoke as surely as a mirage on a hot desert bed. But the shrine of her arrival would not be so, cloaked like an evening dusk and dim except for the high profusion of candles that scattered blossoms of illumination at intermittent places, something warming in the chest of the Darkwraith at the bevy of people their prospective Dark Lord was culminating towards their cause. A rare spirit that hadn't been known since times immemorial. One that the Primordial Serpent, so sacred a being of their worship, would revel in knowing. That their cause would find union and the cycle broken for the Age of Dark to flourish and mankind to be freed from the cyclical slavery Gwyn had imposed upon them. Their mission was reaching an epoch and Londor would soon have its savior, its Lord of Ashes. And yet…her heart was anxious with a care that transcended even that which was her very livelihood.

The Firekeeper greeted her with a querying look, but didn't seem to question her presence. Firelink had become a neutral zone for people of all kinds, and so long as her intents weren't hostile, Yuria surmised she would be let be. But she didn't want to linger. For all that her sisters and she had built for the Primordial Serpent, she still bore her passions and longings. That which sent her heart into a frenzy in searching, from a long separation that hadn't ended even in a good-bye. Yuria was no ignorant thing; she knew that Yoel was coming to an end in sight. He would move on, as he was ordained to. In the symbolic impetus of their plan that would bring the Ashen One to them and end the cycle, to transfer their curse once and for all and bring about the Age of Dark. But it was coming. That didn't mean something as small as this couldn't happen.

Yuria trekked through Firelink with a regal platitude, belaying the girlish yearning to break into a heedless run like one desperate for the one dearest to them. Was that truly a lie? Yoel, dearest Yoel. Someone whom had been so utterly devoted that it gave her strength in a way that even her sisters could not. That quiet sort that restored the spark in one's eyes when a trying even had almost defeated it. Descending a stair, she averted gazes from any of those also occupying the shrine and found a narrow corridor that fed into a high-ceilinged niche, Yuria almost swearing the world stopped when she saw him. The being that had brought so much life in bleakness was there.

Yoel leaned heavily upon his staff, Yuria hearing him cough weakly once before descending tiredly to his knees–the platform beneath providing a cold rest. And here, all alone–Yuria wasted no time nor effort to remain silent as she strode swiftly forth and stopped short before Yoel, the being raising his head tiredly but she could swear he seemed to straighten hopefully. "Is this a phantom I'm seeing in my ending days?" Yoel queried, a smile present in his voice. "How very merciful, indeed."

"Yoel–" Yuria murmured, collapsing to her knees and pulling off the Billed Mask, almond eyes shining emotionally as she knelt before him. "Thine mission….how the great Kaathe must adulate thee." She swallows thickly, letting his long, spindly hand from its prop on the staff near her and cup the concave of her cheek. Her own armored one cupped it and held it there against her darkly bronzed complexion, contrasting to the snowy hair bound in its high braid. Yuria embraced him around his neck, the sorcerer slowly sinking down with her and embracing her tightly about her waist, breathing shallowly against her bosom.

"Would he? Truly?" Yoel rasped softly, head sinking upon her lap. What a perfect quiet this was. Neither had known this sort of intimacy before, but it had been long since they were in a space outside of expectation and rigid station. It was a sort that had beat with yearning against their breasts, but was unable to find expression beyond dreams and hopes that faded with duty. Yuria knew this, as it would be difficult to deny the closeness she felt with him. The affinity that few else could match. "Even yours alone, my Lady…that is all I truly need."

His breathing was growing more and more difficult to sustain, she knew–ragged even in such a peaceful state. The pallor of his hands, where exposed, was rapidly becoming icy to the touch–though warmer as inside it would begin combustion that only they Unkindled, Hollowing or no, would undergo. "Thou hast it. Before e're the world to witness, thou hast it." Yet, the grip upon her waist was slackening, Yuria's sable eyes trembled closed as she felt it fall away. There would be only moments now. Burying her face against the cloth of his neck, her shoulders began to shake.

"Do not weep for me, my Lady. This was as I was ordained to do," he managed, nuzzling into her lap with a tiredness that only death's beckon could explain. Yuria's eyes shone and she nestled her face into the cloth, feeling the hot prick of tears in her eyes. Her friend. Her closest, most beloved friend. After this…she would be all alone again.

"I wish thou would'st seen them. Seen Londor restored. Thee, more than any," she murmured thickly, knowing he was too weak to respond, but a soft exhale sounded pleased. Her head turned the side, ear hearing the last of his breath, of the pulse beneath that. She stroked her fingers along the cloth, shushing to rest eternally. "For thee it shall be done. For thee, I will persevere."

_For it would be done of purest and whole love._

She could've sworn she heard ' thank you ' before the last of his breath slipped away for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Last thoughts: So, this is my first entry into the Dark Souls fandom. Specifically, Dark Souls 3. I honestly couldn't help but think that Yuria was specially close to Yoel, especially given what she says about him. If the descriptors for her confuse you, this is simply my personal interpretation for her appearance as I speculate on my rp blog for her on tumblr, londoria. Still, DS3 is a great game and I honestly can't wait to write even more.
> 
> ~Peace, G


End file.
